The light-emitting diode disclosed in the patent literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-221029) includes a semiconductor layer composed of an ohmic contact layer, a second metal layer, a first metal layer, an insulating layer, a p-type contact layer, a p-type clad layer, a multiple quantum well (MQW) active layer, an n-type clad layer, and an n-type contact layer laminated on one surface of a support substrate in that order, while employing an omnidirectional reflector (ODR). That is, a contact portion is embedded in part of a region of an insulating layer between the p-type contact layer and the first metal layer, and thereby the first metal layer and the p-type contact layer are electrically connected to each other. A p-side electrode and a ring-shaped n-side electrode are provided on the rear surface of the support substrate and on the n-type contact layer, respectively.